Before You Start Falling
by sneakerluvvin
Summary: There was a promise of avoidance to anyone drawing her innocence to danger. There was a promise of refusing sacrifice for anyone. There were two young children laughing at Romeo and Juliet, though both are steadily commiting suicide themselves.
1. Play

**A/N-**

**I usually don't add disclaimers on my fics because I'm sure it's not necessary. But in this case I will. ;) **

**_Disclaimer_- Most parts based on the manwha series I.N.V.U. by Kim Kang Won. (Sey and Siho scenes) **

**So if you actually like this fic, you'll love I.N.V.U.**

* * *

**_Sakura_**

_Everyone seems to have the same opinion about Romeo and Juliet. It's a romantic tragedy about how far two lovers will run to declare their love. Sadly, I can not agree with that statement. How could Juliet have been so stupid enough to fall for the enemy, swallow a goblet of poison, and commit suicide? Before Romeo had stumbled into her life, she was completely content with whom she was. Yet, she intentionally took the risk of associating with Romeo and fell in love with him. The choices she pursued were decided of free will. No one made her fall for Romeo. No one but her self drank the poison. She was the one who plunged a dagger into her heart and abolished her own life . So, I feel that Juliet deserved what she had gotten in the end._

_**I know that I would never ever ever fall for some boy I know would lead me to danger.**_

_---_

_**Sasuke**_

_Our whole English class–particularly the ladies, cooed over the play Romeo and Juliet. They said that it was sooooo romantic how the two lovers loved each other so much that they died to be together. To me, the two dying signifies that they were simply not meant to be, that fate wins anyway. If the two were destined to be in love, there would not have been enormous tension between the two families. Both of them should not have died. None of them would have had to sacrifice their lives. Romeo was so foolish to sacrifice his own life for some girl he wasn't meant for. _

* * *

_English Class- (Kakashi style)_

"Okay class" a tall, gray-haired, middle-aged man announced aloud, facing his students. The twenty five students aligned in long even rows of five anticipated for only one thing...praying inside they were wrong. Their sensei cast a stern look with each of the students with the corner of his right eye. Silence constricted the space, slightly frightening the boys and girls.

-Dramatic pause-

The man's lips budged and slightly parted, "Pop.Quiz" he declared in a barely audible voice. "Multiple choice"

The silence gradually turned into whines or complains. "Take one and pass it back" he said as he offered the quizzes to each student in the front row .

He watched as the quizzes traveled from one student to another. Only two kids, sitting beside each other in the fourth row did not bother to cry.

One of the scholars was named Haruno Sakura. Several students found her appearance a bit unusual, with her pink hair and green eyes. She really did seem like a flower to them at times. But she liked being different since the school had this hideous uniform for girls that contained a plaid skirt, a white polo and a red tie. The girl prepared her self every single night for her classes. _How could they not know about this pop quiz?_ she wondered. _He's given us a pop quiz every other class. _The girl was completely committed herself to absolute perfection in class. Unlike the majority of fifteen year old girls, boys were not a part of her priorities. Though most boys would agree that she was one of the hotties in class.Sakura was kind most of the time, but the girl was definitely not a pushover or weak...thanks to her Taekwondo classes. Even though, it was safe to label her as a good girl.

Now, she considered the boy beside her someone from another dimesnsion. Uchiha Sasuke. His uniform tie was often let loose. The boy was one time rumored to have multiple girlfriends at his side. Of course those girls would not have minded sharing the Uchiha. The majority of fifteen year old girls were hooked to guys like him. When ever he flirts with a girl, he reads that helpless look on their faces and finds it a bit amusing. That nasty, heartless, bad-ass, and kind of sexy look could melt a girl away. Though he's flunking most of his classes, he made several friends with the thugs in school and had gotten himself caught in gang involvement...or at least he was rumored to be. An even worse rumor was that the was a son of a mafia leader. Though he's been acclaimed of being conniving, the boy remained silent in class most of the time. Either way, its safe to consider him as a bad boy.

It had been said that any girl within his presence was capable of sensing his lascivious danger. Well, that rule must not apply to Haruno Sakura. She must be the only exception since her brain concentrated harder on the quiz given.

The Uchiha was aware that Sakura was not one of his girls. It was one thing that he had liked about her. And hated about her.

He watched as her pencil drew away into the paper, probably answering every question without flaw.

This class was not his best. He's simply lucky to maintain his D average. So, he leans towards the girl, his eyes attempting to glimpse at the surely correct answer. Sakura, completely suspicious and annoyed at his efforts to cheat off her paper, covers it up, making slightly harder for him to see.

After another attempt, she stares and glares at him.

"No" she says simply.

When he refuses to quit, she acidly whispers, "Stop it asshole. I'm gonna get caught" Her eyes were fierce..just not fierce enough to draw Sasuke away.

"Do you think I give a damn?" he responds back in a whisper.

Sometimes, Sakura wasn't able to restrain her anger. Her anger that caused dirty behavior. Sakura's fists rolled into a hard sphere. She lunged one powerfully into the air and landed it squarely on Sasuke's jaw. The punch left a grueling pain and a small bruise. The whole class gasped.

"That hurt like hell!" he exclaimed aloud in utter disbelief. He rubbed his jaw, hoping for the pain to quickly disperse.

Kakashi turned away from the chalkboard. And shot a nasty look at the both of them.

"She hit me!" Sasuke immediately pointed to Sakura.

"He tried cheating from my paper!" Sakura protested. They both read the displeasing expression across Kakashi's face. "Both of you" he spoke seriously. "Office"

* * *

_Tsunade's office_

"And Sakura–I'm quite surprised at your behavior" Tsunade continued to reprimand their awful demeanor. Sakura and Sasuke sat before the principle's desk, listening to Tsunade scold them. "Shall I remove you from the Honors' Program?"

Sakura was revealing her weak side as she desperately shook her head. Sasuke couldn't have cared less. This was just a regular visit to the office. Him and Tsunade were now very aquatinted.

She then turned to the boy. "And your English grade is simply unacceptable" Tsunade spoke. "But I have come to a decision"

Her sharp eyes lingered at both of them now. Sakura and Sasuke awaited for their consequences.

"Sakura, you will tutor Sasuke" Sakura's jaws dropped. This was a night mare for sure. "And if his grades do not improve, you will be kicked off the Honors Program"

Sasuke's lips twisted into a conniving grin. He quickly deformed it as Tsunade caught the sight of it. She said to him,

"If your grades do not improve, you will be suspended until further notice"

It was Sasuke's turn to drop his jaw. "That's unfair" he beckoned "That's–"

"What you deserve" Tsunade told him.

The two were dismissed and exited out the door.

"I can't believe I have to tutor you" said Sakura, angrily as they both headed back to class.

"I know" Sasuke agreed. "And you're not even one of my girls"

Then his tone changed. His eyes held that overconfident edge of his. He took a rough grasp of Sakura's arm and let his hands gently roam upwards onto her shoulder. He whispered in a enticing, smooth voice, "But we don't have to study all the time you know.."

Again, that conniving, irresistible stare. But Sakura, being the unaffected girl by his charm, turns the tables on him. She bit her lip. Using the same voice Sasuke did, with her lips nearly pressing on his ear, she whispers, "Like you said Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke froze, and a chill raced from the base of his neck and throughout his body. No girl was able to make him like that.. Suddenly her tone changed greatly. "I'm not one of your girls"

He had released his had from her shoulder now, allowing her to walk away. The moment she disappeared from his sight, Sasuke deviously thought to himself,

_Not yet, Sakura._

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, I rewrote Dear Life, into this! Viola! Uhh.yeah. I'm trying to see what I can do with SasuSaku in highschoolfic. It's up to you if I should continue this or not. I want to write my final fanfiction after my most current fic (which is comming to an end) and a sequal to a oneshot I wrote. So, If I do continue this, it will be my last fic. kpeace.**

**-Man. I had like a million errors on this first chapter! Thanks for not pointing them out guys. Just kidding **


	2. Fight

The moment she disappeared from his sight, Sasuke deviously thought to himself,

_Not yet, Sakura._ _But you will be. I can almost guarantee it._

He thought for a moment, What would drive Haruno Sakura insane?

_I want to make her crazy..._

_**about me. **_

It was when he spotted Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend, that ideas triggered throughout his mind.. A shadow towered upon his face as a crooked smirk grimaced across it.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino wandered around the empty halls of her high school, her brain revolving around dramatic thoughts. She would have never expected Sakura to behave improperly around teachers. She always identified her best friend as the innocent, kind, intelligent girl. Everything _**she**_ was not. Truthfully, she didn't resent that fact. Ino knew that she herself was beautiful, gorgeous, charismatic, and most of all, she was fit for a model. This girl was capable of controlling people's heads without being audacious or forward about it.

Ah yes. Modeling was her life. And if you dared to stand in her way, she could nearly swear to kill you.

Her thoughts were suddenly suspended by a voice, calling out for her name.

"Oi, Ino!" the voice yelled. She turned around, in amazement to face Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well, hello" she attempted sounding sophisticated. The Uchiha, obviously unimpressed by her act, stares at her strangely. He knew that he could have her in an instant.

"Look, I'll get straight to the point" he spoke sternly, as if he was dealing with serious business. "Be my girlfriend"

Ino's jaws dropped, feeling a little stunned and speechless. Of course she had always wondered how it felt to be the girlfriend the thug. Ino had heard of the type of girls he has dated. You know, the older, advanced, the girls who were slightly more developed and grown than she was. At first she felt it would be stupid to accept his request. As far as she was concerned, he only flirted with females in his grade. Girls would immediately die on the spot, knowing that Uchiha Sasuke was the property of Ino. And Ino wouldn't mind. Yes, he was handsome and whatnot but, people will recognize her. Just imagine all that attention!

Then, her thoughts fell on his family. Uchihas were extremely wealthy, owning business and famous industries. Who knows what opportunities she can milk out of this boy. It was her mind's turn to gather ideas.

After a minute debating on the decision, she finally responds, "Sure, Sasuke" a crafty smile curved her lips. "I'll be your girlfriend"

_This boy is such a sucker._ thought Ino. Too bad.

Sasuke had the same thought in mind.

* * *

_**A couple of hours later**_

Gossip like this ran throughout the school at light speed. By final period of the day, absolutely everyone knew.

Except Sakura. Ino planned on announcing big news like this in a special, private way.

The boy who seemed too high-maintenance to keep commitment to _**one**_ girl had asked Yamanaka Ino to be his girlfriend. The girl who seemed to be driven by only her modeling career did not refuse his unexpected request.

Which girl could? After all, he is _**UCHIHA SASUKE. **_

Though they were officially proclaimed a couple, Sasuke didn't make much effort to be a good "boyfriend". Unlike one, he had the soul to ditch his girlfriend after school and planned to run straight to Sakura for a "study session"

"I can't tutor you today" Sakura said to Sasuke as he unlocked his locker . "The library is closed"

She attempted to give off a look of disappointment but clearly she was relieved. She just blinked, awaiting a response. Tutoring Sasuke was not an option and entirely against her desire. Even though she absolutely could not risk her position in the Honors Program.

Sasuke tossed in his heavy text books into his locker and jammed it shut.

"Okay then" he said, sounding content.. After a strange moment of odd glances and silence, he suggested, "We'll study at my house."

Sakura frowned. "_Your_ house?" she wished to clarify. Her frown deepened. Fear was utterly visible in those green eyes.

"Yeah. Why not?" he asked

"No," she said flatly.

"You have to," Sasuke protested "If my grades don't improve–you're basically screwed"

Sakura shot him a dirty stare. It was because he said it as if she was inferior to him. "Hey, I've got the upper hand here as much as you do" she hissed. "Without my tutoring, you'll be suspended.

The two began to walk and argue as they headed outside of school.

"I honestly don't give a fuck if I get suspended" stated Sasuke with a laugh "But _you_ obviously obsess over your grades 24/7 and can't afford to get kicked out of that Honors Society or whatever the hell you call it."

She came to a stop at the school garden. "Uchiha Sasuke!" she snapped. But Sasuke loved the way she said his name angrily. "You are the most big-headed asshole I've ever met!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm a cute asshole–neh?" Sakura's facial expressions went blank.

"Just forget it!" she yelled out, walking from him backwards. "I'd rather eat a handful of dirt than tutor you!" she yelled as she walked backwards away from him.

"Oh really?" he challenged, walking backwards as well.

"Yeah!" she retorted "I'd even-"

She took another step back and...BAM!

"Oi! Haruno watch out!" someone riding a bicycle called just moments before he crashed into her. He drove off to quickly for Sakura to witness his face.

Sakura harshly landed on the ground ,on her side, feeling the wind get knocked out of her. She was unaware of the rider; she was too focused on arguing with Sasuke. There was a great amount of pain twisted on her ankle and foot. She slightly popped her knee up, her eyes lingering at a widely-opened cut, bleeding at a fast rate.

Sasuke's eyes directed him to where Sakura landed. "Oh yeah. I think I'll have to take you home and sterilize that cut" he decided. In an instant, Sakura felt herself get lifted and scooped up by a pair of sturdy arms. She wasn't given the chance to revolt.

"Don't worry" said Sasuke assuringly with serious eyes. "I won't drop you...you fell pretty hard..and I'm not that low"

It was just now that it hit Sakura. She fell.

Hard.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, atleast I know that it's good enough for me to continue. ) Anyways, if there are any errors or misunderstandings just you know, just tell me. **


	3. Walk

Sasuke's eyes directed him to where Sakura landed. "Oh yeah. I think I'll have to take you home and sterilize that cut" he decided. In an instant, Sakura felt herself get lifted and scooped up by a pair of sturdy arms. She wasn't given the chance to revolt.

"Don't worry" said Sasuke assuringly with serious eyes. "I won't drop you...you fell pretty hard..and I'm not that low"

It was just now that it hit Sakura. She fell.

Hard.

* * *

She felt the weight of the students' glances. A row of females among their presence shot Sakura sour stares, their eyes intending to seriously kill her. Oh how she felt their hatred, sensing it without even attempting a single look directly into their eyes. 

That would be far too dangerous.

They all pondered the same thoughts:

'_That whore! What is she doing in Sasuke's arms?'_

'_That is Uchiha Sasuke holding Haruno...right?'_

and. '_Isn't he going out with Ino?'_

It was an unlikely situation to see the Uchiha perform an act of kindness...more over to Haruno Sakura.

Once they broke away from the school grounds and into the streets, Sakura tells Sasuke, "You know, you could put me down...I can walk myself"

No response. The boy continues to walk, with Sakura attempting to wriggle out of his arms.

"And where exactly are you taking me?" questions the bewildered Sakura."I'm getting really uncomfortable."

His clutch on her tightened.

"Is my cut really that serious that I'm not capable of walking? Are we really walking the whole way?"

He keeps a straight face. People in the neighborhood start observing them now. Suddenly, she felt afraid of where Sasuke might lead her. Or do to her...

There she was, allowing her self to be held by a thug...but it's not like she was given an option. He nearly seized her into the thug's arms. She dug up the courage to finally ask, "You're not gonna like...rape me..right?" Her voice stuttered a couple of times.

Sasuke's footsteps halted. He looked down at the flustered girl's face. His mouth broke into a cunning smirk.

"Maybe," he chokes out as his foot steps proceeded.

Sakura's eyes widened, fear was entirely visible. After a few moments of walking and keeping the girl silenced out of fear, Sasuke asks,

"You really think I'd rape you?"

It was a question that was meant to be unanswered.

* * *

'_Ding!'_

The elevator doors unplugged, sliding apart. It finally reached the fourth floor. Apparently, Sasuke lives in an apartment condo. The tall building was located beside a local neighborhood park. Sakura was still grasped securely by the arms of Sasuke, longing to be set free.

Her leg worsened throughout their walk. Blood was gradually shedding as the cut deepened into one massive wound. Her leg was in need of immediate treatment.

Sasuke opened the door of an apartment door numbered '301'.

"Hello... is anyone ho–" Sakura planned to greet.

"You don't have to say hi" said Sasuke as he swung the door shut.. "I live alone"

_Oh great. _thought Sakura. _One more reason I should be terrified of being alone with Sasuke. Even though...it must be lonely here. I should know. Well..that's one thing we have in common. _Yet, the girl was too afraid to ask questions..or find answers.

Sasuke softly rested Sakura on his living room couch. He then disappeared for a while inside the kitchen rummaging through the medicine cabinet

He returned with a small bottle and a couple of band-aid patches in his hands.

"This is going to hurt,"Sasuke warned Sakura as he sat down. Her leg lifted at a remote angle, revealing the wound.

"Damn." he muttered, his eyes studying the cut. " I lied. This is _really_ going to hurt"

And indeed it did.

"Ouch!" and "Uy!" and tears left Sakura as Sasuke cleaned the cut. The pain was sharper than falling itself.

Without warning, Sasuke's phone, which lied on the floor, began vibrating. He was reluctant to stop in the middle of the process, but he did anyway.

"Here, just put the band-aid patch on your cut" he instructed Sakura. He then flipped his phone open and greeted "Hey"

Sakura did not bother to eavesdrop in his conversation. Only quibbling sounds from the cell were audible enough to hear.

"Oh...it's you"

"..." was all she heard.

"I'm home" said Sasuke. "Yeah...sorry about that"

"..."

"Actually, I'm _not_ home alone" he said, sounding awfully proud. "I'm with a girl you know–she's a real klutz"

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why are you talking about me–who are you talking to anyway?"

Sasuke did not reply, but instead tossed her his cell. Sakura placed it on her ear and said,

"Hello?"

"Ah Sakura!" the voice said "It's you!" Sakura silenced. That voice...was unmistakably Ino. Why would Ino call Sasuke?

"I..Ino?" her voice began to stutter nervously.

"Of course, dummy!" Sakura heard Ino snarl. "I was going to tell you that Sasuke and I have started dating since this afternoon but your phone was off"

She suddenly felt guilty. Her voice rattled even more. Sasuke continued to smirk at her. "Actually...he's just..you know...cleaning up my wound. It's really bad" she managed to choke out.

_Oh god I'm stuttering. _Sakura thought. _She's gonna think that I'm doing something else now._

Surprisingly, Ino didn't sound accusing at all. "Oh, okay!" she said. "Well you know, Sasuke tends to have a roaming hand so just beware! Heheheheheheheh.."

The phone clicked.

Sakura then turned to the Uchiha. "_You _asked Ino out?" she questioned with a blameworthy look.

"Yeah" he replied forwardly. "Am I not allowed to?"

"It's just...awkward."

The day that Sasuke suggested they do something more than study deliberately came to Sakura's mind.

"..."

"..."

After momentary pause, Sasuke built up the bravery to propose, "Are you hungry? I can make dinner if you want"

Sakura debated on it for a while.

"Actually, I'm not hungry" she said. "I'll just go home"

Having dinner with Sasuke seemed so restricted at the moment. He was Ino's property. Not hers.

There was an unwritten law somwhere stating that it is illegal to have dinner with your best friend's boy friend, especially when it was only day one of their relationship. His girlfriend hasn't even had dinner with him.

It was just..wrong.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked. "It's kinda dark out now"

As usual, Sakura opposed her desire and obeyed her conscience.

"I'll be fine" she stated. But man, was she terrified of the darkness.

_I'll be fine. I'll be fine. _she told herself repeatedly. _I will be fine __**without him.**_

"I'll be okay..without you" she said timidly. "Bye." And with that, she left, shutting the door behind her. Sasuke was left to ponder. Was his plan succeeding? Or was if falling? He wasn't able to read the strange look across Sakura's face.

Meanwhile, Sakura remained outside of Sasuke's apartment. Her eyes glued at the door, suddenly regretting to go against her wants. Her mind hesitated once more.

_Just admit to him that_ _you're scared of the dark. _She preferred to have Inner Sakura as her conscience. _Then ask him to take you home._

She couldn't simply couldn't do it. Betraying Ino was a low thing to do. So, she walks through the hallway and steps inside the elevator, wondering why it was so difficult to walk away from the things you want and pursuing the right thing.

_Just walk away. _she adviced herself. _He's a thug for god's sake. You two live in two completely different worlds. So just walk away from him. Walk away from trouble._

After all, Sasuke is a bad boy. And Sakura is a good girl.

* * *

**(Long-ass) A/N-**

**I had enough time this week to whip this out! Isn't that amazing? I swear, authors who can manage to write up a long chapter weekly are like freakin invincible. But do not worry. Summer is starting soon down here and I will have plenty of time to write my ass off! (; And if you must know...****yes. there will be other Naruto characters in here, including Naruto himself. also...I can tell you (and I think you can sense it) that Ino and Sasuke won't be so tight for long. (oops... was that a spoiler?) You'll find out why and how the two manage to live alone next chapter. Trust me. I've thought this story out thorougly up to chapter 10. **

**It's only the third chapter so gimmie a break! and I'm trying to make this fic longer than my other ones . THIS is my LAST fiction and I'm trying really hard to make it my best and I'm trying to reply as much reviews as I can. (Unless it just says 'update soon!' because I can't promise a date.) **


	4. Deal

School Library

"The book...it's such a joke" Sasuke commented, sneering at cover, titled, _Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare_. "Nobody talks like they did in the Elizabethan times" Sakura, who unfortunately agreed with the boy for once, did not mutter a word audible enough to hear across the table. It was as if he was some kind of distraction. Her eyes were glued to the book, struggling to decipher the text. Or at least she pretended to look occupied.

It was always silent when the two met at the library . Occasionally, when Sasuke seemed concentrated enough to study, Sakura stole a couple of quiet glances.

She finally got around to admitting to herself (and not to another soul) that he was an okay, handsome guy. Big deal.

It's not like she was going to drop on her knees and suddenly profess undying love she's been secretly harboring towards him like Juliet did. Man, that would have been stupid.Slowly and little by little, she was opening up and letting her guard loose. Repeatedly, she had to warn herself not to.

Trusting was absolutely not an option.

Sasuke managed to catch a couple of her glimpses, but the girl quickly narrowed her pupils elsewhere, slightly blushing as well. Sasuke chuckled to himself whenever she blushed, aware that he was responsible for it.

It was all to sweet.

"Well, if you just read it and pay close attention to the vocabulary, you'll get used to it " Sakura suggested. "Seriously. I understand that the book is boring but–"

"Exactly." Sasuke pointed, snapping the novel shut. "The book is boring. Why should I waste life on books when I can be doing something else for pleasure"

Sakura shot him a look of disbelief. "Life isn't all fun and games" she retorted. "Don't you wanna live a successful life?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Life's too short" he said. "So, I try living everyday like it's my last"

That's why I live alone"

Sakura suddenly looked curious. "Your parents just let you go...just like that?"

"It took a lot of convincing" told Sasuke. "But my dad agreed if my grades improved. He also gave me the rights of one of his gas stations to manage"

_That's right, _thought Sakura. _No wonder he's so unstable with his life. Yet, __**I**__ live alone_ _and get good grades...It's so unfair. _

"If you think about it, nothing in life is ever truly promised...except death" said Sasuke, grimly.

Surprisingly, Sakura did not object at his statement. He was right. For a second, she envied him. No responsibilities, no worries. She quickly shook off those thoughts before she gave in to them.

Both of their attention traveled back to the novel. Though frequently, both their glances encountered, but were quickly averted.

* * *

Hallway 

When life offers you a guaranteed opportunity, be aware that there will be a downside. Sasuke was foolish enough to disregard the severe consequences of asking Ino out. It required the following:

1. walking her to every class.

2. taking her to her modeling auditions.

3 .buying her lunch.

4. buying her clothes.

5. actually being seen with her

6. serious acting skills- preferably boyfriend material.

The first five, he could perform with ease. The sixth requirement was a little too difficult, considering that he contained little interest in the girl. Ah yes. And the girl had a semi-interest for him. Sure she found him handsome but her affections lied more among his money and the endless attention/jealousy from other females.

She wondered if he knew that she was playing him at all. It was that one afternoon in school that she figured the 'downside' on her half.

"You two are really different" Sasuke accidentally commented as they strolled along the hallways, their hands intertwined. Ino's feet halted out of shock.

"Who?" she asked suspiciously.

"You and Sakura" replied Sasuke. Out of silent frustration, Ino tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand unknowingly.

It was when Sasuke roughly jerked his hand out of hers that she realized what she had done.

"Yeah, we're different" Ino agreed as Sasuke massaged his throbbing hand. "She's a really good girl...deserving a really good boy"

She spoke of this purposefully to hurt him. She now discovered Uchiha Sasuke's true motive:** Haruno Sakura**

You've got a guy that is capable of claiming any girl to his liking. Yet, he's unable to lure the one girl he plans to claim. The irony was too good to not chuckle at.

Ino was certain that Sasuke was using her to get to know Sakura. She was also certain that Sasuke was aware that she was using him for her own personal reasons as well.

It was a deal too scheming to discuss. You simply could not speak of it since it involves such sneaky behavior.

* * *

**A/N**

**Spare me if you will. My exams were this week and I was just not into writing mode last week. Sorry. ): Anyways, the good news is I've thought this story througout the ending, meaning that you won't have to worry about writer's block and whatnot. ) I warn you: It will get darker. (not the angst type of dark. )**

**thanks for the reviews. y'all are f/cking awesome!!!!**


	5. Break

POW!

POW!

POW!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

_What the hell?_

POW!

POW!

POW!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

_What time is it?_ _Ugh! Fine I'll get up!_

Sasuke finally surrendered to the loud banging noises. The noise was just so damn disturbing. He knew whoever remained behind that door was furious. The person was pounding violently and Sasuke could feel his or her rage with the slightest effort. The beatings would continue until he granted entrance.

Who the hell was savage enough to intrude him at 11:36 pm on a school day? So, he unwillingly rose out of bed, hoping to end the clamorous beatings.

"I expected it to be you" he said, welcoming the person responsible for his riotous awakening.

Indeed, it was...

The girlfriend.

Correction: The ex-girlfriend (now)

"YOU STUPID JERK! YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU!!!" Ino screamed as she pointed an aggressive finger at him. There was no pretty little twinkle in her blue eyes. Instead, those pretty blue eyes were striving to murder the Uchiha. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME!!"

She paused for a while to study his face, placing both hands on her hips. He didn't seem ashamed at all. A huge yawn just escaped his mouth. Sasuke felt himself zoning out, unable to hear the words leaving Ino's lips.

"AND WITH A TEXT MESSAGE!!?" she continued. "NOBODY BREAKS UP WITH ME WITH A TEXT MESSAGE!"

"..." Sasuke just stared at her blankly.

"So why did you break up with me anyway?" she asked. Her boisterous tone slightly lessened, yet kept that demanding edge. "Or better yet...why did you ask me out?"

She questioned this as if she didn't know.

Sasuke agreed with himself that the first question was less burdensome to reply. In fact, as Sasuke recalled, it wasn't even a request.

"_**Look, I'll get straight to the point" he spoke sternly, as if he was dealing with serious business. "Be my girlfriend"**_

"I don't know Ino..." he responded wearily "I just don't want to do anything to you... _that I shouldn't be doing_...

The last part of the response came out mumbled. Ino was once again, migrated into fury mode. But before she could cry out another insult, Sasuke said,

"You know...you really didn't have to say yes." Now, he was flipping the book on her with an accusing tone. "You knew the type of guy I was...so why did _you_ agree?"

"Hey!" snapped Ino. "Don't go making this sound like I'm blameworthy"

Sasuke frowned. After a momentary state of peacefulness, Ino questions him with a grim voice,

"This...wouldn't have anything to do with Sakura-chan–right?"

The Uchiha froze. "I...I don't know"

"Because if it is, you're just wasting your time." she told him. "You'd have to be a pretty amazing guy in order to have her" What exactly was she trying to say?

"Are you saying that she's into one of those guys who plan on being a doctor or a lawyer?" he suddenly asked. It was a stupid question to ask at a time like this.

"AHA!" exclaimed Ino "I knew it! You were just going out with me to get to Sakura!"

Sasuke didn't bother wasting his breath to argue.

"Whatever." he scoffed out. Awkwardly, Ino smiled–no Ino smirked. He could tell that Ino was ready to do something scheming.

"If you want information on Sakura, fine. I'll help you out. But there's this little thing that you have to do for me..." Sasuke prayed really really hard. Ino's lips grinned so tightly. You might think that her cheeks would burst at any given moment. "You've got to hook me up with one of your father's famous modeling industries!"

* * *

**Library**

"I'll make a deal with you Sakura" Sasuke proposed in the middle of their study session. Sakura looked mildly interested. "If I get at least a B on that English semester exam, I get to take you out on a date!"

"What!" exclaimed the student from across the table. The deal was actually a plot created by the brilliant mind of non other than Yamanaka Ino. In order to impress Sakura, Sasuke would have to step it up and do something difficult for him.

Sakura, on the other hand thought the idea was ridiculous. No way in hell, heaven, or earth would she allow herself to be courted by Sasuke. Wasn't he also going out with Ino? Ino skipped a few days of school in order to pursue her modeling schedule, so Sakura was again uninformed about their non-existent relationship. (Uhh..was it even a relationship?)

"No!" she replied without hesitation. "First of all, it's easy to get a B. And second, you've got a girlfriend. Your girlfriend also happens to be my best friend. And if you were a girl, you would now it's like illegal to do that!"

Sasuke had to laugh. "You know...me and Ino are done..right?"

* * *

_**Sakura's house**_

Sakura could not agree to Sasuke's little deal until she confirmed their break–up with Ino. After-school, in her bedroom, the confused girl punched Ino's numbers into her cell.

After the numerous dialing noises, a voice speaks.

"Hello? Sakura?"

"INO! You didn't tell me that you and Sasuke were done! Where are you at anyway?"

"Whoa. Calm down Sakura. I'm at a magazine shoot right now, so I couldn't call you until break. By then, you were probably still at school"

"..."

"Anyway, yeah. Me and Uchiha Sasuke are officially through"

"Why? What did he do?"

"Well, he didn't like me. He was just using me to get closer to this girl I knew–can you believe that?"

"Whoa..what an ass! Who's the crazy bitch he's trying to screw this time?"

Ino paused.

"Well, she goes to our school. She's really smart. She's pretty but not as pretty as I am. The girl is also tutoring him because she punched him in the middle of English class–"

Sakura froze, completely traumatized. "Wait a second..." she heard Ino let out an evil laugh.

"Yes sweetie, that crazy bitch is you."

"Me...? It can't be. I know he's flirty and all but I never thought he actually meant–"

"Ahh...Sakura I gotta go. I'm having lunch with a couple of the other girls. Trust me, they're all a bunch of camera whores...anyway bye! Love ya!"

"Ino wait! I–"

The phone clicked. Sakura just stood inside her room. Her legs were glued to the floor. Her mind cleared all thoughts except for one person. And I'm pretty sure we all know who that person is.

_Me? Sasuke wants...me for real?_ She felt her cell slip out of her hand and heard it hit the ground. Sakura struggled, trying to knock Sasuke's image out her mind.

Poor girl. Wasn't she taught that if she couldn't get someone out of her mind, that maybe they're supposed to be there?

* * *

**A/N**

**Uhh. not much to say. Thanks for the reviews guys. It's summer so I'm tryin to update as much. )**

**special notice: I can't update as quick anymore. my computer is busted so i gotta use my friend's. my dad is tryna get it fixed by this dude by tuesday. love you all!**

**other special noticed: I accidentally updated this as chapter 6 so, sorry if that alerts crap fooled ya. hehehehe. **


	6. Create

_English Class _

She hated his stupid smile. She hated his stupid face. She hated his stupid eyes. She also hated English class at the moment. If she wasn't presently sitting in that particular class room, those pair of stupid, onyx eyes to the right wouldn't be focused on her. Though Sakura's eyes resisted every urge to glance back, she knew. She felt the heaviness of his locked gaze. It was almost unbearable. Ever since discovering Sasuke's feelings for her, the girl became unaware of her studies and completely inattentive. Everything was awkward now. Tutoring him grew into a huge hassle. And now she had to endure all her rocketing emotions during English class. The confused student sank low to her seat, releasing a faint whimper.

Suddenly, a crumpled ball of paper from updwards landed on her desk. This gave her an excuse to stare at Sasuke.

"_Read it_" he mouthed.

Sakura unfolded the noted, carefully smoothing the creases. It read:

_So what do I need to get on that exam for the date? An 80 right?_

Sakura snickered. _An 80? Who does he think he is?_ She wrote in response:

_Yeah right. If you get a 90 or higher, you've got that date. An 80 is a gift._

She crumpled it back into a ball and tossed it to the boy to the right of her. Sakura saw the look of disbelief on the boy's face after reading it. He scribbled something with his pen and threw it at her once again. This time, it read:

_What!? Who gets a 90 on a semester exam? Seriously. I'll get an 80._

But before Sakura could whip up a reply, Kakashi took notice of their note-passing and was now walking towards Sakura with a grim eye. He stopped between both of their desks.

"Miss Haruno, would you mind explaining to everyone as to why you are exchanging notes with Mr. Uchiha?" he asked, loud enough for the class to hear. Students gasped and immediately hyped up.

Sakura gulped and looked at Sasuke, desperately searching for an excuse. Sasuke merely shrugged and mouthed, '_Make something up.'_ When no answer came out of Sakura, Kakashi suddenly seized the notebook paper out of Sakura's grasp. He played with it for a while, tossing it with his hand, and determining the consequences.

"Shall I...read it aloud to the whole class?" he proposed

"NO!" Sakura and Sasuke pleaded.

"Yeah! Read it! Read it! Read it!" the class chanted.

Kakashi gave the two opposing students a scheming look. "I'm sorry guys. Majority wins."

His hands were now unfolding the ball. Sakura's heart started racing.

More unfolding...

thump thump thump thump thump...

More unfolding...

thump thump thump thump thump...

He was almost done now...

thump thump thump thump thump...

"Excuse me, Kakashi sensei," a female student intruded from the door. "You've got a new student,"

Next to the girl was a spiky-haired blonde boy with deep cerulean eyes. You wouldn't be able to label him as a new kid. He had a wide, cheerful grin written across his face, a grin completely opposite of Sasuke's.

His name his Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi paused for a second to study his face. "So, Mr. Uzumaki, what brings you to this highschool?" he asked calmly.

"Uh..hehehe I ' _accidentally' _blew up the science lab at my old school" he answered as if his behavior was no big deal.

Kakashi laughed as well. "Oh great! We've got a prankster you guys!" he announced gleefully to the classroom. He then turned back to Naruto, mocking his grin. "I hate you already"

Naruto's grin turned into a frown. But he knew that the teacher was messing around. Kakashi examined the classroom, deciding where to place his new student.

Now you may sit... to the left of... Miss Haruno" Sakura raised her hand to indicate her location.

His grin drew back once more as he made his way towards the pink-haired student. Sakura was thankful for Naruto's arrival since it managed to get Kakashi distracted from the note-passing situation.

"Hey there gorgeous," Naruto blurted, turning his head to Sakura . He took a grasp of Sakura's smooth hand and slightly pecked it with his lips. "How about you and me at lunch, sweetie?"

Sakura shot him a disgusted stare, jerking her hand from his touch. "EW!" she snapped audibly as she raised a fist and grabbed him by the collar with her other hand. "YOU DISGUSTING JERK! DO I LOOK LIKE A SL–"

"Now, now Miss Haruno" Kakashi warned with ease. She calmly got a hold of her composure and withdrew her fist from midair . "I'm sure that Sasuke wouldn't like it if he had to share his precious tutor now"

And indeed, the Uchiha gave the blonde an obtrusive glare. In exchange, the boy smiled annoyingly. All Sasuke was thinking was: FUCK YOU

"I will see you three at detention this afternoon" Kakashi remarked. He turned to Sasuke and stated, "I'll see you because of that note"

He then turned to the girl. "I'll see you because of that note as well"

Finally, he turned to the new student. "I'll see you for showing public display of affection,"

The three students saved their breaths arguing, knowing that he'll make their punishment worse.

"You know," he said directly to them "You guys are turning into my favorites"

And with that, he smiled and continued writing on the chalkboard.

Sasuke hastily turned his head back to Naruto. Naruto seemed unafraid of his murderous-looking eyes. Sasuke mouthed:

_You're so dead, motherfucker_.

* * *

**A/N**

**I wanted Naruto to be a more significant character in this fic. Aside from creating the love triangle, he actually plays an important role. In the meantime, thanks for the reviews! **


	7. Bang

**Detention**

It was way too silent.

_This is awkward..._ thought Sakura.

-insert cricket noises here-

_This is such a waste of my time. _thought Sasuke.

-insert cricket noises here-

_This is very very interesting_. thought Kakashi.

-insert cricket noises here-

_I wonder if they serve ramen at the cafeteria... _thought Naruto

The clock read exactly 3:12 . The silence was pure torment. The three all sat in one horizontal row up front, hoping for an airplane to suddenly crash through the window and kill them already. (**A/N)- this is how I feel sometimes**)

_Tick-tock tick-tock _

Kakashi, however seemed to be enjoying their adversity. Occasionally, his attention drifted from reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' and instead fell on his so-called 'favorite' students. Their behavior was simply amusing. He continued to observe them from his desk, betting to himself which student would be first to go mad.

"Why am I here again?" asked Naruto impatiently, directing the question to Kakashi.

"Maybe because you tried getting some from Haruno," the response did not come out of the teacher. Once again, he received a death glare from the Uchiha.

"Shut up.." Sakura muttered. Apparently, neither of the boys heard.

"Why does that bother you so much?" he suddenly challenged the Uchiha. "She's way to pretty to be your girlfriend anyway"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sakura immediately persisted, her hands rolled into a fist. Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"Ah. So, unless she's got a ring on her left-hand ring finger, or you two are married, I'm allowed to hit on her!"

"That's enough!" hollered the exhausted teacher. "You three have about fifteen minutes left in here. Would you prefer it if I added more time-neh?"

The room completely silenced. The three exchanged glances and reluctantly settled..

"Miss Haruno, you may go next door with Kurenai-san." he proposed. "You seem to be a great fascination to these boys and we can't let our eyes have what they want here in detention."

And indeed, both their eyes adored the girl. Because underneath that school-girl uniform, was a bod. Sakura unwillingly obeyed and left the classroom.

"But sensei..." Naruto looked at him critically. "If we can't let our eyes have what we want in detention, then why are your reading Icha Icha Paradise?"

* * *

**After detention** (Hallway) 

"Oi Sasuke!" he heard the annoying voice call out from across the hallway. He grabbed his backpack from inside and slammed his locker loudly, due to his frustration with the boy.

"Now, what do you want?" he asked, in utter dismay.

"Nothing, really" Naruto answered in a straight-forward voice. "I just need to know... if you're the brother of Uchiha Itachi."

For the very first time, he was sounding serious to Sasuke.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, mildly curious.

"Oh Nothing." replied Naruto. "It's just that I've heard of him at my old school."

"What have you heard about him?" Sasuke was now greatly interested.

Naruto was a bit hesitant to answer this one. Surely, the boy is no longer aware of his brother's whereabouts. What a shame. He felt the need to urge Sasuke about his plans, though he wasn't exactly certain that the rumors were accurate.

"I heard that your brother is.." he paused, once again debating. "I heard that your brother is after you"

It didn't come out as a joke. _Hnn. _thought Sasuke. Naruto turned around, leaving Sasuke to glare at his back. He reached for a sharp, metallic object inside his left pants pocket. For a second, he considered drawing the kunai out and just to plunge it squarely at his back. He was thinking just that until Naruto's footsteps halted at a farther distance.

"So watch your back" he said without facing him intently. "And keep that kunai guarded"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _How did he know? _Just then, the kid himself fished for an object secured in his left pants pocket as well. He slipped the kunai out and began to twirling it as he walked away.

"What a weird kid..." he muttered to himself.

Somewhere deep inside though, he was slightly fearful since Naruto had information he was unaware of. With great difficulty, he attempted to forget what Naruto revealed. Repeatedly, he warned himself not to believe him. Yet, how could he be deceiving him? A new kid wouldn't randomly make up lies or else he or she would readily earn a bad reputation later on. Naruto didn't even know about Sasuke for God's sake! Plus, it seemed to fit the puzzle. Ever since Itachi divorced himself from the Uchihas, sabotaging became his favorite game. And now that Sasuke was sixteen, he'd be given more privileges to his father's businesses. He quickly replaced those thoughts and remembered his study session with Sakura.

* * *

_**Sasuke's condo**_

The two later ended up back in Sasuke's condo, due to the fact that the library closed when detention ended.

"Exams are next week, so you're gonna have to really prepare your ass off" she said, skimming through endless pages of text books. Though it was really Sasuke that needed the preparation, Sakura was the one panicking. For about seven hours now, this girl slaved over study guides without pause.

"Wow. You must really want me to get that date, huh?" joked Sasuke. Sakura laughed sarcastically and then diverted her attention back to the text book.

Time seemed to have vanished for her. She remained seated on Sasuke's dinner table without the need to get up. The clock now read 11:38. Usually after long periods of studying, (without breaks or eating) she experiences extreme exhaustion.

She occasionally dozed off but then bounces back up a second later. Sasuke did not take note of this until Sakura's strength could no longer persevere. Her eyes reluctantly shut and her head unwillingly slammed hard against Sasuke's table.

* * *

**A/N- This is so funny. It feels like I haven't updated in ages but it's only been a week and 1 day. Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfied you all. if there are any misunderstandings, just ask. Thank ou for the reviews btw! ;) **


	8. Wake

He stared intently at the sleeping figure, peacefully asleep on his own bed. It was nearing midnight, moments ago that Sakura dropped against her will. Sasuke then decided not to disturb her slumber, (she obviously needed rest) and gently laid her on his own bed.

His eyes remained on Sakura. They traveled from her smooth, lean, legs to her more-than-average figure. His eyes continued staring, but his mind was thinking ungodly thoughts.

_Go on. Take advantage of her. _God, it was so tempting. So easy as well. He placed a gentle hand on the base of her calf and allowed it to smoothly roam upwards. His touch caused no change to the serene expression written across her face. But when his eyes met her closed lids, his hand froze, now appalled at his own feelings. He noticed that it was just a couple inches away from her plaid skirt and quickly unhanded it. Why was it so difficult this time? If any other girl was asleep on his bed, he'd feel no guilt. It seemed harder to actually pursue his impulse rather than to resist it. It's not that Sasuke wouldn't do it...he would, really. Sakura was unconscious. What's the pleasure in that? And what would happen eventually? He'd most likely feel regretful and Sakura would feel like...a whore. That, and it would most likely jeopardize the chances of his date.

For now, it was best to let her rest. The only touching that occurred involved Sasuke adjusting her sleeping position. He threw his thick blanket over her, careful not wake her.

He felt his face soften at the sight of her, smiling just before he left the room.

* * *

**7:04 ****am **

_Where am I? This can't be my bed. It's too soft. _Waking up is such a difficulty for most teenagers. Sakura's body, however, grew so accustomed to it, that she was capable of waking up without an alarm clock.

It was when her eyes adapted to the darkness that she realized she was still at Sasuke's condo.

In his bedroom.

On his bed.

She instantly panicked, slipped out of the blanket, slightly relieved to find all her clothes on. _WHAT.THE.HELL.HAPPENED????? _

It was her turn to find Sasuke, completely knocked out, laying on the living room couch. Unlike Sasuke though, she had the bravery to wake him. Without any hesitation, she ripped the thin blanket wrapped around him, unaware that the poor boy was half-naked, wearing only pair of plaid green boxers. She shook him in a frenzied manner though Sasuke refused to rise. After several failed attempts and frustrations, Sakura straddled on top of him without thought.

"SASUKE!!" she screeched to his ear. "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT??"

His shut eyes began to twitch open, uneager to awake. Sakura remained in her awkward position as he fully awoke.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?? WHY AM I HERE?" Sakura repeated angrily. He smiled cunningly. "Now, this is a pleasant way to wake up," said Sasuke,

"Hey!! If you touched me in anyway last night–"

"Look Sakura," said Sasuke, a little annoyed. "I'm half naked with only boxers covering me. I happen to be very cold and you are on top of me...Therefore it should be me that's worried about getting raped this time"

Oh.

Suddenly realizing that he wasn't lying, Saskura dismounted from his abdominal area, trying with effort to conceal an extremely visible blush.

"Sorry," Sakura muttered, disguising her humiliation in nervous laughter. "I just needed to find out if–" Sasuke snickered . "You don't have to worry. You passed out due to exhaustion. "It's what you get for putting your brain on overdrive" He gave her a firm look, assuring her that his statement was no lie. Sakura was silenced.

"Okay, well can I at least have a ride to my house?" she asked politely as possible. "I need a change of clothes– and I need a shower"

She waited for the response. "No" he replied simply. "It's past seven. School starts in about half an hour. _I_ am going to take a shower. If you think you smell that bad, then you're welcome to join me"

Sakura scowled at him but apparently he didn't notice, as he scurried to the bathroom.

* * *

**School hallway**

Everyone was staring at her. God, she was like a freak show. These looks were worse than the ones' from Sasuke's girls seeing the two of them step out his car. Sakura was noticeably worn-out looking. Her hair was uncombed, her uniform was wrinkled, and she needed a shower badly..

"You look like a hot mess" Ino said as soon as she spotted her friend carelessly tossing textbooks in her locker.

"It's because of Sasuke" Sakura immediately explained irritated.

"What happened!?" Ino demanded, suddenly interested. "Did he rape you or something?" Sakura shook her head. "No. According to him, he should be the one worried about _me_ raping _him_."

"WHAT!"

"And then I couldn't shower unless I showered with him"

"WHAT!"

Sakura let out a sigh. "I'll the explain the details later Ino, I gotta go," she managed choke out before she rushed to take her examm

So Ino stood there alone with her mouth gaped wide open, paralyzed, in utter shock.

* * *

**A/N**

**oh god you probely thought i quit this huh? well, no. i like to finish what i start, thank you very much! ;) anyways, i'm so sorrry for this long-ass gap. the truth is, i was busy over the summer. and then i'm back in school. but yea. i promise i'll never make you guys wait that long EVER. but pleaseee keep in mind that this is a hobby. school is my top priority and i try to have life on top of that. So, if i ever have some 'me' time during the weekends, you can guarantee i'll be working this beyatch up. ;)**

**Thank you for the ammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmazing reviews. they just make day!! ;) ****There's probely like a million errors. well, just ignore them. you'll figure it out. i just wanted to get this updated as soon as possible. **


	9. Monday

Two weeks lapsed since the students had taken their exams for the semester. Most students remained unchanged. However, Sakura didn't notice herself suddenly eager to tutor Sasuke. Tutoring wasn't the only thing she learned to somehow enjoy. She enjoyed the late-night study dinners at his house, walks with him at his house, and torturing him with extra homework practice. Time passed by fleetingly only when they spent it together. They only feuded about a million times a day over petty little things. In the end of each blow, one always had a motive to forgive the other. It became a common routine. Though their comfort level had greatly risen, school was a whole different dimension. During lunch, they tried hard to avoid each other to throw off any suspicions of classmates.

Sakura sat with a round of friends at a table and Sasuke would be found all the way across the cafeteria. Their surroundings could be laughing hysterically at an inside joke, while Sakura and Sasuke isolated themselves, texting each other.

_**What did you get on your history test? -Sakura**_

_**64-Sasuke**_

_**Math?-Sakura**_

_**77-Sasuke**_

_**science?-Sakura**_

_**72-**_**Sasuke**

_**Wow...and English?-Sakura**_

Oh how she dreaded this moment. It was bound to come. This test no longer determined whether or not she tutored him well. That concern vanished ages ago.

_**Wait...what did I need to get that date? -Sasuke.**_

_**Considering all your other grades are practically failures, you won't be getting that date. I'm going really easy on you...FINE! An 80!-Sakura**_

_**Are you ready...?-Sasuke **_

_**Sasuke, what did you get?!-Sakura**_

_**94!-Sasuke**_

"LIAR!!!" shouted Sakura as she bolted up without thought. It wasn't until Ino nudged her thatshe noticed the entire student body in the cafeteria witnessing her momentarybreakdown. Sasuke was grinning at her from his table. She let out a laugh filled with nervousness, until the students resumed with their lunch.

_**Meet me outside now!- Sakura**_

"Show me your answer sheet!" she demanded as they met up by the garden fountainSasuke readily flashed the exam score sheetwith a circled ninety-four. The evidence was clearly unmistakable.

_Oh damn...he did better than me. _

"Sasuke, how did you.."

But Sasuke answered with the unfinished question. "A man can do anything as long he puts his mind to it, Sakura" he explained. "The only thing I really studied was English–and you didn't say I had to get 90's in all my other exams." He paused to stare at her still staring at the ninety four smacked in red ink at the top of his sheet.

Priceless.

Guess I've got that date then. After all, a promise is a promise"

Still, the words which she meant to congratulate him with could not come out. She only nodded weakly. "Umm..okay, okay...when exactly is.." she couldn't say it. "..our date?"

"On the twenty-third" he answered. The twenty-third of July.

"Wait–that's a Monday! We can't have a date on a school day!" Sakura protested. Sasuke merely shrugged. "So? We'll skip."

"WHAT!!" she shouted. Who did he think he was expecting her to just skip for an obligated date?!

"Hey now" said Sasuke, mischievously. "I _earned_ this date. _You_ are obligated to a date with _me_–is that not right?"

"UGH!"she angrily whined "FINE!!!"

* * *

**Monday Morning**

She should be preparing for school. She should have studied for that quiz. Ino should not be in her bedroom, rummaging in her closet causing a pile of mess.

"Ino, it's a date! A stupid little date with a stupid little boy with a stupid little BRAIN!! DAMN IT!!" yelled Sakura as she slipped into a regular t- shirt..

"Puh-lease" Ino scoffed. "You went all easy on his 'stupid' ass . An 80? Even I can get that! He's not the one being selfish here Sakura. You're really the one who wanted this date" she persisted as she continued to hang the rest of the unchosen outfits inside the closet.

Sakura glared at her back.

"And Besides, sweetie. He won this date fairly" Sakura rolled her eyes and dropped tiredly on her bed.

"Whatever" she said, closing her eyes, hoping that the hands of time could just pause forever. It was Ino's turn to glare.

"Sakura! Get your ass up now!!" she demanded. The pink-haired girl squealed. "Ino–I don't wanna go!! Please. Don't make me go. I don't like– "

"Oh no. YOU ARE GOING. You are going because I woke up at six am to do your hair! If you don't wanna go because of him, then do it for me" suggested Ino. "Besides, you 'stole' my boyfriend so you owe me one"

It was as if the world gave every excuse for her to run to Sasuke. Why must life be so cruel sometimes?

* * *

She had found him patiently waiting at the park. In his hands, there were no flowers or chocolate. Sasuke was dressed in a pair of loosely-fitted jeans and a t-shirt. Sakura felt like an idiot taking her time to dress up this morning the moment she had seen his causality. But what did she know? After all, Sasuke was an unexpected person. 

"Umm..where exactly are you taking me?" she asked.

"I was thinking the movies" he responded. "But a friend of mine invited me to his house afterwards so– "

"I'm fine with that" piped Sakura awaiting for this day to end. "I'm yours until eleven" Sasuke, completely appalled to hear that, said nothing. He knew that statement would be an advantage, considering that she said it herself.

-

--

---

It was nearing 9:30 when their movie date concluded and Sasuke led her to a seemingly quiet house.

"Are you sure that anyone is home?" she asked him just as they knocked."Trust me Sakura, " said Sasuke. "Someone's here. Look I can even hear--"

_Plea_se_lord, don't let the door open!_ And just that moment, the door flung open, along with a dozen excited faces, screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!"

* * *

**A/N **

**I've got exactly six minutes to explain but i can't. so sorry. no time. got real lazy. dude, it's been a year since i've done this! sjkhdkafhkafh! thank you thank you for all them reviews. sorry for not putting naruto in yet...**

**oh i came up with a new sum and i'm sorry. this is unedited. :( **


End file.
